Personal Drabbles!
by kangaleigh
Summary: Collection of drabble requests.
1. Gasp

**A/N: Collection of drabbles (that aren't all drabbles) prompted by one word. Will take first ten suggestions both here and on Live Journal.**

* * *

**"Gasp" requested by ncislove**

He lurked in the shadows, watching her every move. Her hips absentmindedly swayed to the music coming from her speakers as she went about her task. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, watching her. At one point, she froze, seeming to sense she was being watched. He hid further into the shadow, unseen as she turned and looked over her shoulder. As she went back to her task, he decided now was the time, the time to get her. She was alone and vulnerable, completely unaware. Quietly he slipped from the darkness into the light, moving cautiously, but quickly as to not give himself away.

As he inched closer, his hands reached out for her.

Step by step he drew closer.

He could smell her.

One more step…

Just one more…

And she would be his…

His hands contacted with her sides and Abby jumped and gasped.

She threw her elbow back and connected hard with his ribs. He groaned as she turned around to face him. "Damn, Gibbs!" she nearly shouted and slapped at his arm. "You scared the bejesus out of me!" She had one hand on her chest, trying to keep her excessively beating heart inside. Gibbs rubbed his hand where she jammed her elbow. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'll live." She slapped at him again. "What was that for?"

"Weren't you paying attention?! You scared the bejesus out of me!"

* * *

**Hope this worked. Let me know!**


	2. Red

**_Red_ requested by Chirugal**

* * *

Pouty, luscious, moist, vibrant. Just a few words Gibbs' mind conjures when thinking about them. The way they move, the way they feel. But the word that sticks out most in his mind, the one that always pops up to the forefront…

Red.

Those sweet, red lips. They look so soft and feel even softer on those rare occasions when they grace his cheek. Too often its just him kissing her, him showing her how appreciative he is, him unable to control his actions. But during those times when she is super excited or grateful about something…ah…he lives for those moments.

He knows he should be paying attention to what she's saying, that its important to the case, but watching her beautiful mouth moving about, he is mesmerized. He catches a glimpse of her tongue dart out to moisten those red lips and thinks "Why not…"


	3. Moonlight

**_Moonlight _requested by driftingatdusk/Jo. R**

* * *

Gibbs left the building and headed towards the closest place he could get a coffee. It was the first nice night since the fall so he decided to walk. Glancing around, out of habit, he saw someone off in the grass twirling about. He didn't have to get a good look to know who it was and headed in her direction.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted when she saw him drawing near and stopped her spinning. She wobbled a bit, but held her own. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

_Oh yeah,_ he thought looking at this overgrown adolescent in front him, but figured she wasn't talking about herself. "What would that be?"

"The night! The moon!" She turned her face towards the sky, closed her eyes and outstretched her arms. "You can practically feel the moonlight dancing across you skin." Gibbs couldn't resist a chuckle and Abby shot a look at him. "You don't feel it?" she asked almost shocked.

"No. I don't."

She looked him over. "That's because you're not doing it correctly."

"There's a correct way to feel moonlight?"

"Of course there is! Here," she said and started pulling off his jacket. "You can't feel it through a coat, Gibbs. That's ridiculous."

"How silly of me." He took his jacket the rest of the way off and laid it on the ground.

"Now do this," Abby stretched her arms out, resuming her earlier pose. Gibbs stood still. She peeked through one eye at him and saw him just standing there. "Gibbs!" She let her arms fall. "Do you want to feel the moonlight or not?!" When he didn't answer, she faced him, took hold of his hands and stretched them out to the side with hers. She once again had her eyes closed and was facing the sky. Not sure how he ended up like this, he followed her lead and looked up towards the sky as well, eventually closing his eyes.

A calm he couldn't explain came over him, a warmth radiating on to him. He felt more than heard Abby sigh contently as she too felt this calming warmth. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, or how odde they looked, he just enjoyed the moment. Abby gave his hands two quick squeezes before lowering their arms and looking at him. "I told you," she said not letting go of his hands.

"That you did." He gently rubbed his thumb on her hand. "That you did."

* * *

**For those of you who thought it needed "more"...**

And then he carried her behind the bushes and had his dirty, dirty way with her.

The Ende


	4. Stitches

_**Stitches**_** requested by KellyRoxton**

* * *

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Abby rushed through the hospital emergency room waiting area and straight to the desk. "Gibbs, Leroy Jethro!" she nearly shouted at the nurse at the desk.

The woman, who seemed unperturbed by the lady's actions, simply looked up the patient's information. She sighed, fearing the coming explosion. "I'm sorry but-".

"Oh my God! Is he dead?!?!"

"I just don't have him entered into the system yet. How long ago was he brought in?"

Abby's face scrunched up. "Well, I rushed over as soon as I got off the phone with Tony. Normally the drive would take me 13 minutes but I was rather motivated in getting here so I think it took about 8. When Tony called it was about 10 minutes after everything had happened. Depending on how long it took the ambulance to get here…umm…"

Seeing the poor girl was really struggling to get the timing correct, the nurse decided to put her out of her misery. "What was he brought in for?"

"He was shot!"

Now the nurse seemed confused. "Shot? We didn't have a…Oh. You mean that grumpy FBI guy?"

"He's NCIS! And he's not grumpy! He was shot!"

The nurse rolled her eyes and moved out from behind the desk. "Follow me, dear." Abby obliged and was right behind her every step of the way. They reached a room halfway down the hall and the nurse threw the curtain open. "You have a visitor," she said none too friendly and stepping aside so Abby could enter.

Gibbs was sitting on the examining table with one sleeve of his polo shirt pushed all the way up his shoulder. Another nurse was working on stitching up a cut on his arm. However, the only thing Abby saw was that Gibbs was bleeding. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Its not as bad as it looks," he said trying to comfort her.

"You were shot!"

"Barely."

"5 more inches to the right and you'd be dead!"

"3 more inches to the left and McGee would have shot the right person," he grumbled.

"What was that?" Abby asked, not quite having heard him.

"Nothing."

"When can he go home?" Abby asked the nurse stitching him up.

"In about 10 seconds. Just one more…quick snip…You are all set."

Gibbs hopped off the table and stumbled after a few steps. Abby was right there by his side with an arm around his waist. "I got you, Gibbs."

"I know you do, Abbs." He quickly kissed her temple and they left the hospital together, while Abby secretly planned McGee's murder.


	5. Dancing

**_Dancing _requested by Ellie-forensic girl-NCIS16**

**"Why Don't We Just Dance" by Josh Turner**

* * *

"Ugh, I am never letting you pick out the bar again," Abby groaned as yet another country song played on the radio. Gibbs chuckled as she ordered another beer and downed about half of it in one swig.

"I didn't want to go out at all, remember?"

"But its your birthday! Why do we have to have this fight every year? You should just accept it and enjoy."

**Baby, why don't we just turn that TV off?  
Three hundred fifteen channels  
Of nothing but bad news on  
Well, it might be me, but the way I see it  
The whole wide world has gone crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?**

"Come on," Abby said getting off the bar stool and offering her hand. "Dance with me."

"I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance, Gibbs."

"Fine. Then I _don't_ dance." Not taking no for an answer, Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor.

**Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much  
When the lights go down and we move the couch  
Its gonna be more than enough  
For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'  
Nobody's gonna see us go crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?**

"Wish nobody was gonna see us," Gibbs mumbled.

"Why's that?" Abby asked sounding a bit offended. "Ashamed of me?"

"Course not, Abbs. There's nothing about you to be ashamed about."

**Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air  
Baby, why don't we just dance?**

"So, why don't you dance, Gibbs?"

"No reason to."

"You don't need a reason to dance!"

"I didn't have the right person to dance with."

"You're dancing with me."

"Yup."

**Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on?  
Those high heeled shoes you love to lose  
As soon as the tunes come on  
On second thought, just the way you are  
Is already drivin' me crazy  
So Baby, why don't we just dance?**

"I know what I want to do for my birthday."

"What's that?"

"Go home-".

"Gibbs!"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "Go home and just…dance." He felt her smile.

**Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air  
Baby, why don't we just dance?  
I'll cut a rug**

**Well, it might be me but the way I see it  
The whole wide world has gone crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?  
Oh baby, why don't we just dance?**

**Sorry. These drabbles just keep getting longer and longer!**


End file.
